fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Military: Units and Buildings (Heaven's Federation)
Stated for culture of the advanced technology and arsenals with a massive firepower. And also some resources for sure that anything with power on the faction. And also...the Military will provide biological clones which results to age father at time in service. Structures and Units (Ground/Air) Command Center * Command Center - are the core of every terran outpost. Command centers, or "command posts", were designed to be roving resource processors for Confederate prospectors. The command center can pick up stakes and move on to new mineral or vespene deposits. They also have the ability to manufacture SCVs and serve as the return point for mining vehicles. With pressed metal plates, command centers are heavily armored and sturdy, though are slow moving whilst in flight, where they are at their most vulnerable. Structurally, the command center is as wide as it is tall (3 stories), easily identifiable from a distance through its flashing beacons. Massive repulsor landing claws support the main bulk of the structure with external ablative plates reinforcing the main hull. Observation towers, antennae, sensor domes and other similar devices are situated above the center proper. Processors are also maintained to process resources, taking up the bulk of the command center's external space. Command centers may be relocated using jump-jets, but must shut down all other systems to move. After the Brood War, the command center design underwent expansion, including extra bay facilities to carry a number of SCVs while the command center is in transit. This facilitates rapid exploitation of fresh mineral fields or vespene pockets, as well as supplying a handy shelter for the SCVs in case of enemy action. In addition, the increasing use of command centers in combat zones has also led to the development of standard schematics for upgrading them to a dedicated military role, a change from previous standards where command centers featured minimal staff and defenses. Two such military variants of the command center were the ATVX orbital command, designed for surveillance and asset management, and the Ares planetary fortress, designed for planetary warfare. Command centers of the Second Great War were equipped with Atlas boosters. The boosters could not lift the more massive planetary fortress. Abilities Transformations Upgrades Orbital Command * Foundation building/Surveillance and asset management structure The orbital command 'is an upgrade to the terran command center. It was previously known as the surveillance station. The number of command centers deployed in combat zones drove the development of standard schematics to upgrade them into a dedicated military role. One variant was the orbital command. The ATVX orbital command entered service following the Brood War and allows space assets to better assist ground forces; it includes a satellite comlink useful for reconnaissance. Abilities Planetary Fortress * Foundation building/Anti-ground defensive structure The 'planetary fortress is an upgrade to the terran command center. The number of command centers deployed in combat zones drove the development of standard schematics to upgrade them into a dedicated military role. One variant was the planetary fortress. The Ares planetary fortress entered service following the Brood War and featured twin Ibiks cannon and heavier armor. Planetary fortresses are useful for defending exposed expansions. The Hi-Sec Auto Tracking upgrade allows an optimally placed fortress to hit targets beyond the mineral line. The planetary fortress' splash damage does not affect friendly units. The fortress may not lift off, or be converted to a command center or orbital command. Units * SCV - Basic worker The T-280 space construction vehicle (or SCV) is a type of terrangeneral-purpose engineering vehicle. SCV pilots are called "SceeVees." Nicknames include "plas-jockey", "lug nut" and "wrench swinger". SCVs can patrol, a very useful ability considering they can auto-cast repair. While multiple SCVs are able to simultaneously repair a unit/structure, only one SCV can construct a structure at a time due to reasons of balance. SCVs may repair any allied unit that is considered "mechanical" regardless if it is terran or protoss, but they can only repair terran structures. It is the only terran multiplayer unit without a ranged attack. Armament: Fusion cutter * MULE - Prototype harvesting unit The Mobile Utility Lunar Excavator (MULE) is an experimental terran mining robot. It is still in the prototype stage and has a limited battery life. MULEs are summoned by the orbital command's Calldown: MULE ability. Each drop pod contains one MULE. Barracks * Barracks Units = 1. Marine = * General-purpose infantry, wearing bulk heavy armor, able to go space and heavy battle. Armament: # C-14 Impaler gauss rifle - standard issue assault rifle - 500 rounds # Bolt Pistol # Revolver # HEV Commando Rifle Protection: CMC-300 Powered Combat Suit = Umojan Heavy Marine = Armament: C-14 Impaler Gauss Rifle Protection: Umojan Protectorate heavy infantry armor Upgrades: = 2. Trooper = * General-purpose infantry, wore lightweight armor, useful environment and outside space. A soldier can go on combat in environment with go on battle in Jungle, Desert, Arctic snow, and even Space flight fighting. Armaments: Variants types. # Infantry # Sharpshooter # Close-Quarters Combat # Recon # Officer # Medic # Communications # Security Guard Protection: Combat Dress Uniform or Battle Armor - able EVA in Space. List of Sidearms (SA) List of Revolvers ® List of Shotguns (SG) List of Sub-Machine Gun (SMG) List of Light/Heavy Assault Rifle (L/H.AR) # M4 Custom (replaced 5.56 into 4mm sabot) # FN SCAR-H # SCAR - 4mm sabot - 40-rounds # SCARAB - 4mm sabot - 40-rounds # Grendel # Takedown # MK.60 MOD 0 # X-43 MIKE List of Battle Rifles (BR) and Sniper Rifles (SR) List of Explosive Launchers List of Explosives Special Ops = 3. Marauder = * (with tech lab) - Heavy assault infantry The marauder can only attack ground targets. Its attack is more powerful against armored units; it may slow units, except for massive units. Armament: Quad K12 "Punisher" grenade launchers - The Quad K12 "Punisher" grenade launcher is the primary weapon of the marauder. The marauder mounts a pair of K12s on each arm. A fully automated weapon system, the K12 can deliver armor-piercing Punisher grenades or concussive shells to large or small ground targets. The weapon's autoloader assembly also boasts a miniature manufacturing plant that replenishes the suit’s ammunition stores while in the field, allowing the marauder to fight through drawn out engagements without the need to resupply. Energy for the manufacturing process is supplied by an auxiliary power generator mounted on the back of the marauder's 5-4 Armored Infantry Suit. Protection: 5-4 Armored Infantry Suit - is a heavily remodeled version of the CMC-660 used by marauders. It is armed with two Quad K12 "Punisher" grenade launchers on each arm. The suit's autoloader is equipped to quickly manufacture and load hundreds of standard Punisher grenades. = 4. Reaper = * (with tech lab) - Raider - is a terran jet-pack equipped infantry unit. Operating in squads, reapers specialize in hit-and-run, close-quarters combat. Classified as foundational units for terran forces, they are more mobile than marines as their jet packs allow them to surmount obstacles independently. Originally these jet packs (alternatively referred to as "jump packs") were capable of full flight. Crashes and fatalities were common among new "recruits" as the unwieldy booster proved difficult to control. The hardware was also known to randomly explode due to poor distribution of fuel lines and air intakes, leading to a complete overhaul. Prototypes of a flightless, twin-turbine jump pack surfaced soon after—which gave reapers enough mobility to carry out their missions and return to base in one piece. Reapers are clad in self-contained body suits and wear polarized plasteel flight goggles. They are armed with either dual P-38 or P-45 pistols. Many reapers also use Deuterium-eight demolition charges despite the Dominion Armed Forces' efforts to curtail their usage. Combat drugs can be administered to reapers within the field. Armament: # P-38 pistol - The P-38 Scythe pistol is a weapon commonly used by reapers, who frequently dual-wield them. # D-8 charges - A deuterium-eight (D-8) charge is a type of terran demolition device. Unstable, D-8 charges were historically used in controlled civil demolitions. The reaper throws a demolition charge on the ground; two seconds later, it detonates, damaging friendly and hostile ground units and buildings in the vicinity. A red timer bar shows how long until it detonates. # G-4 cluster bombs - The G-4 cluster bomb is a type of terran anti-personnel ordnance developed by Enlightened Dynamics. The G-4 is thrown by infantry. The initial blast scatters additional explosive charges. Protection: Bodysuit = 5. Medic = * (with tech lab) - Support trooper The medic is a terran unit that can heal friendly biological ground units. The healing ability has a somewhat longer range, allowing medics to stay behind friendly troops. Bunkered medics may also heal troops in the same bunker, allowing bunkered marines to use stimpacks more liberally. Medics are cheaper and available earlier in the campaign than the medivac dropship. Medics are better able to keep formation with infantry, but are in turn more vulnerable to attack. Medics are often specifically targeted on the battlefield, hence the provision of an arm-mounted shield in addition to their armor. Despite this protection, medics are still vulnerable on the battlefield. Generally, their only armament is the A-13 flash grenade launcher, which is used to provide illumination and 'blind' enemy targets. The Alliance's medics use the C-7 gauss pistol and wear CMC-405 light combat suits. Armament: 01. The A-13 - is a terran grenade launcher originally used to launch illumination rounds. It was the sole defensive armament of United Earth Directorate medics during the Brood War and was issued with flash grenades. 02. The C-7 Stinger - is a terran gauss pistol that fires 8 mm spikes designed to provide maximum penetration of all armor types. 03. Blaster Protection: CMC-405 light combat suit - is armor used by Alliance medics. It has the following known features; * Light protection against small arms fire. * Full life support. * Light NBC shielding. * Built-in comm unit. = 6. Firebat = * (with tech lab) - Specialized anti-infantry attacker - is a type of terran infantry specialized for close-quarters combat. Firebats are "armored assault troopers". Firebats are often attached to provide support for marine squads. They are typically armed with dual arm-mounted flame throwers and wear heat-resistant fireproof armor similar to those used by marines, although heavier. When compared to the hellion, the firebat is tougher when given Juggernaut Plating (especially against zerglings and zealots), has a faster rate of fire, can load into bunkers, and can be paired with medicsor medivac dropships, making it better defensively and giving it more staying power. Armament: Perdition flamethrower - The combusto-plasma fuel is stored in containment fields but pose an explosive hazard if the fields are breached violently. The Perdition was the standard issue weapon of Koprulu Sector firebats by the late 2490's. The plasma fuel easily seeped between gaps in zerg armor. Smaller strains literally were cooked alive in their own skin. Scavenged flamethrowers were used for automated Perdition turret defenses. Protection: CMC-660 Heavy Combat Suit (2nd Generation) - is the current standard issue suit of firebats. Heavier, more durable and far more heat resistant than than its counterpart models, The current generation of CMC-660 armor possesses a few aesthetic differences to its predecessor. The visor is gone and its servo system is also more exposed. The firebat is protected by thermal-suppression lenses. A key improvement over the previous generation is the implementation of incinerator gauntlets, which channel the suit's fuel through multiple ports rather than the single port of the previous generation. This results in a much wider area of flame without any loss of intensity = 7. Spectre = * (with tech lab and shadow ops) - Infiltrator Spectres are terran special forces operatives with psionic powers granted by the psionic reagent terrazine. Many are or were elite ghost agents which have been exposed to terrazine. However, some wereneurally resocialized troops who were subjected to the procedure, and would have lesser psionic power. Spectres were created as part of Project Shadowblade. They are superior to ghosts in dealing with massive units due to their psionic lash and bonus damage against armor. On the other hand, they possess less HP than ghosts, and psionic lash is less energy efficient than the ghost's equivalent, snipe. While still not very effective against massed zerg, spectres have ability to stun a group of units in a small radius, allowing time to either retreat or to wait for reinforcements. Armament: 1. AGR-14 Impaler Rifle - 30 rounds - is a terran 8 mm gauss assault rifle The AGR-14 fires at supersonic speeds and makes a very intimidating roar when it does so. It is capable of firing jacketless slugs that can tear through a human body, depleted uranium rounds, and steel tipped anti-personnel rounds, all fired through magnetic acceleration. Ultrasonic pulses capable of stunning enemies can also be fired. 2. Mk.2 Ruger - Tranquilizer - 10-rounds - .22 LR 3. Marshall Pump-Action Shotgun - 10-rounds - 12 gauge shot Protection: Spectre Combat Suit = 8. Ghost = * (with tech lab and ghost academy) - Sniper Ghosts are feared terran covert operatives. They are known for their skill, psionic powers and ability to cloak. Ghosts take up two slots in a bunker. They have a Hold Fire command, enabling them to hide their presence even when hostile units approach. Ghosts can drop nukes very quickly. When backed up by medivac dropships, they can be moved from one strike zone to another, and heal the cloaked ghost whenever it gets attacked. Armament: 1. C-10 rifle 2. AY69 Machine Pistol - 30-rounds - 9mm 3. Majestic Revolver Protection: Hostile environment suit Factory Factory Units = 1. Hellion/Hellbat = 01. Hellion - The hellion is a terran skirmish unit. The hellion is a high-speed raider built around a lightweight four-wheel chassis and is regarded as a support unit. It is only lightly protected, with a stock neosteel frame. The hellion is a replacement for thevulture, albeit retaining the firebat's abilities. The hellion has movement animations; it slightly rises when it starts moving, and lowers when it stops. 02. Hellbat - The hellbat, formerly called the battle hellion, is a transforming terran vehicle based on the hellion. Due to the good performance of the original hellion designed, the Terran Dominion opted to provide an upgrade to the vehicle. By combining the original vehicle’s speed, agility and firepower with the new battle mode’s strength, armor and durability, the hellbat is said to represent "the future of tactical assault technology." After the hellbat proved its worth on the battlefield, Dominion engineers quickly developed an upgrade kit to retrofit all previous generation hellions with the required components. The hellbat is produced directly from the factory with an armory requirement. The factory can also produce the hellion directly. In comparison to the hellion, the hellbat's attack has a shorter, but stronger and wider flame. It is slower than its counterpart, but also tougher. While the hellion is mechanical, the hellbat is both biological and mechanical, and can both be repaired and healed. = Design: The hellbat template was built upon a heavily modified version of the hellion’s stock neosteel frame, which houses the complex set of servos, hydraulic systems, and robotic components that allow the mechanized walker to seamlessly transform into a vehicle and vice versa. The hellbat makes use of its predecessor’s base platform but adds state of the art robotics to the design. The most striking advancement comes in “battle mode,” which reconfigures the buggy into a mechanized walker. The hellbat is equipped with a large variable burn engine powered by a variety of liquid or compressed fuels—essentially the big brother of the stock Hellion engine with much improved airflow. This upgraded engine provides enough newtons to compensate for the extra weight of the hellbat’s bulky systems. Like the hellion, it is also rumored to run onScotty Bolger's Old No. 8 Whiskey. = Propulsion: The hellion is controlled by a driver who sits within a pressurized cabin. Its worn faux-leather seats are lined with fireproof material capable of stopping shrapnel. The pilot is secured by numerous straps and padding. Some drivers opt to personalize their space through trinkets such as hanging dice, bobbleheads, or simple photographs. For propulsion, the hellion uses a variable burn engine powered by diverse liquid or compressed fuels, with portrenol being the most popular due to its low cost. This high-shift newton engine makes for a very fast vehicle, and is a versatile piece of engineering. Some veteran hellion drivers claim it will run on anything, even a bottle of Scotty Bolger's Old No. 8 Whisky. Four wheels carry the hellion along, and when hellions entered service, they came equipped with all-terrain tires capable of running flat for up to 100 km—supposedly enough to get out of a hot zone. Untraversable locations, however, proved the need for a better tire. Raynor's Raiders developed an armored, non-pneumatic tire with a high shock absorption index. Soon after, the Dominion, thanks to its network of spies, secured the blueprints and upgraded its entire hellion motor pool. = Armament: Infernal flamethrower 01. Hellions: are capable of causing damage disproportionate to their size, particularly against enemy infantry, thanks to their heavy infernal flamethrowers. This is directed using an antiquated targeting system. Additionally, the hellion's remarkable acceleration allows for improvisational tactics in the field. Some hellion drivers will deliberately outrun their enemies only to turn and attack when they have reached maximum range. The low cost, exceptional agility, and devastating firepower of these vehicles have made them extremely popular with mercenary companies. 02. Napalm Spray - With the advent of the hellbat, it became a necessity to replace the hellion’s scant plating. Dominion engineers used an experimental paristeel/bonded carbide weave (lighter and better insulated) to protect operator and machine from the incredibly high temperatures of the napalm spray. Additional heat-shielding, made from an expanding and re-forming material, was installed under the hellion’s chassis. It has proven very effective as a means of additional insulation, and it doubles as a solid riot shield In battle mode, the hellion’s infernal flamethrower transitions for immediate use, while a thick layer of heat shielding beneath the hellion’s chassis expands and re-forms to protect both robot and driver. The original incarnation of the infernal flamethrower was ineffective in close quarters, and installing a second weapon on an already taxed chassis proved unfeasible. To solve the issue, handy hellbat operators added a home-made, manually activated system, albeit useful only in walker mode as it reduces effective range, to pump polystyrene foam into the barrel of the infernal flamethrower prior to firing. The foam alters the density of the plasma fuel, which increases the flame’s intensity when ignited. This makes it very deadly against unarmored or lightly armored targets. This foam system is now standard issue in all Dominion hellbats. After a friendly fire incident that killed 17 marines and sent 48 to the medbay with fourth-degree burns, the hellbat’s antiquated targeting system (a relic even by the antiquated hellion's standards) was replaced with a more sophisticated version. The new system provides better target acquisition, tracking functionality, and enhances the hellbat operator’s situational awareness. However, no targeting system can make up for the fact that the weapon sprays napalm. Troops are advised to steer clear of the line of fire. = 02. Vulture = The vulture-class hover bike (a.k.a. vulture hover cycle) is a terran hover bike used mainly for scouting. Despite its reputation as a deathtrap, it is still considered a classic piece of engineering by enthusiasts. Up to 230mph (370kph) in Max Speed. Armament: 01. Fragmentation Grenade Launcher The AGP-2 "Thumper" grenade launcher - is the primary armament of the vulture hover cycle. It launches fragmentation grenades. 02.1. Spider Mines The spider mine is a type of terran self-propelled, area-denial ordnance. A spider mine burrows into the ground when deployed. When a target enters the range of its motion sensors, it digs itself out and scurries above ground to the target and detonates.1 Groups of mines can share sensor data making it difficult to traverse a spider mine field undetected.2 Terran infantry traditionally mistrust the mine's IFF. 02.2. Cerberus Mines (Upgrade) Cerberus mines were developed by the Kel-Morian Combine during the siege of New Austin. The increased trigger, pursuit, and blast radius were critical in terrorizing the civilian population and protecting the Combine's supply depots from looters. = 03. Siege tank (with tech lab) = "These new siege tanks work just like the old ones. When you put 'em in siege mode they get increased range and firepower.They can't move in siege mode, so if you need to re-position 'em, just switch 'em back into tank mode. Y'got it?" - Rory Swann The siege tank provides the terrans with a marriage between armoured infantry support and mobile, long range firepower. The siege tank continues to function as it did in previous games with the dual tank and artillery modes, except it doesn't require as much support as is needed in the original StarCraft. While in "siege mode", the tank cannot fire at "point-blank" range; this "dead zone" leaves the tank vulnerable to attacks by melee units. It is also highly vulnerable to air units. The siege tank bobs slightly when it stops moving. = Design The Crucio features superior protection and armament compared to its predecessor. The Crucio was designed for increased survivability, with an enlarged, reinforced turret and hull. The turret layout also features an upgraded Tank-Mode armament package, allowing the Crucio to defend itself more successfully in open battlefields. The Crucio is costlier than its predecessor, but its increased versatility justifies the expenses. The treads of the Crucio are made out of modular, heavy-duty neosteel plates. Unlike standard tracked vehicles, the Crucio boasts a multi-track configuration with two extra tracks for added stability. Historically, tracked vehicles have a drawback, for the loss of a single tread segment results in immobilization. To prevent this, engineers have added a series of tubes in the chassis and bogies of the tank that pump a fast-drying gel onto the affected area. Said gel replaces lost tread segments, and allows the Crucio to remain operational after suffering damage that would cripple vehicles lacking this technology. In siege mode, the Crucio’s main tracks turn outwards and the secondary tracks slide into the hull, while thick hydraulic outriggers (also called legs) deploy from the sides of the tank. Once the legs are locked in, they push against the ground for added stability. The base of the outrigger, known as the pad or foot, is similar to a large claw. It comes with retractable talons that activate on rough terrain, and microscopic weep holes which secrete a rubbery substance for greater grip on metal and pavement. While the system is generally reliable, the legs stick from time to time.6 Like the Arclite, temperatures of the Crucio's crew compartment can become uncomfortable. To offset this, all Crucios come equipped with a set of heavy compressors that regulate the air inside the cabin, taxing the engine in the process. Some veteran tank operators, and a few borderline obsessive rookies, opt to modify the climate control system, paying out of their own pocket for additional performance. = Armament: By way of armament, the Crucio's turret has a dual-mode weapon system. In assault/tank mode,96 the Crucio utilizes twin 90mm plasma cannons. These are the Crucio's main line of defense, and are effective against enemy armor. Yet, the true might of the Crucio lies in its siege mode. On activation, the twin plasma cannons become the dreaded 180mm Shock Cannon, and just the roar of this weapon has been known to send enemies of the Dominion into full retreat. The shock cannon fires super-heated tungsten in an area larger than the 120mm version. The weapon can fire a diverse range of munitions, like armor-piercing Maelstrom shells. Dominion infantry soldiers are universally convinced that Crucio operators inflict more damage on friendly forces than on the enemy. Consequently, Crucio operators stick together during shore leave. LarsCorp addressed this issue by developing a "smart shell" for the Crucio that scans for allies on impact and adjusts its detonation to minimize damage to friendly units. Field tests have shown that this shell reduces friendly fire fatalities by 75%, though due caution is still recommended when walking into a fire zone. = 04. Widow mine = The widow mine is a terran unit ideal for perimeter defense as well as tactical ambushes. A support unit, the widow mine is a quadrapedal device that represents the next step in Dominion automated weaponry. It is controlled remotely, piloted into a contested area and then set to activate when enemy units draw near. Once triggered, the widow mine launches a missile designed to explode in a firestorm of shrapnel, eliminating its primary target as well as any foes that might be nearby. These Sentinel missiles are of short range and pack a fragmentation warhead, that delivers superheated shrapnel to the target and the adjacent area on detonation. The missiles are assembled in an automated manufacturing plant located in the 'thorax' of the unit. After numerous friendly fire incidents, widow mines were outfitted with a powerful friend or foe identification system, which is loosely based on the operative algorithms present in all Crucio smart shells. Initially, the system worked as intended, but it didn't take long for casualty rates to rise once again. If the widow mine sustains crippling damage to any of its systems, an advanced heuristics recovery algorithm quickly begins the process of determining what’s the best course of action to restore operative efficiency. After executing multiple simulated scenarios, the simple onboard AI reroutes power from affected systems and reprograms the unit’s behavioral patterns to either allow it to complete its mission, or return home for repairs. = Armament: Sentinel Missiles is an autocast ability that automatically activates when a widow mine is burrowed, and cannot be turned off unless the widow mine unburrows. This ability causes the widow mine to fire a missile at a target within 5 range, causing 125 damage (+35 vs. shields) and 40 splash damage. The widow mine then spends 40 seconds rearming. Activate Mine: The mine takes 3 seconds to burrow, or 1 second after it has received the Drilling Claws upgrade. While unburrowed, a widow mine's priority is reduced. The ability is autocast and can be turned on or off in both activated and deactivated modes. = Abilities = 05. Goliath (with tech lab) = The goliath combat walker is a terran one-man all-terrain combat walker used to support marine forces. Goliaths are constructed out of neosteel. Their armor renders them quite resilient to fragmentation grenades and even small arms fire, though their cockpits are vulnerable to missiles. Their fronts are protected by aplexishield. Twin speakers are equipped on the walker and it can be equipped with external audio pickups. With reverse-jointed legs, the twelve-foot tall goliath features all-terrain maneuverability. To control a goliath, the pilot straps themselves into a "cradle" which enables the goliath to mimic their movements by passing instructions through the onboard computer. The process takes practice to get used to it. Some commands (such as moving the arms up and down) can be uttered by voice.5 The goliath's excellent maneuverability gives it tactical advantages in open terrain, but its versatility gives it an edge even in chaotic urban environments. = Armament: The goliath features a computer-based heavy weapons system. It possesses multi-lock targeting abilities, and its Ares-class locator system allows for increased firing range.8 It is equally adept at providing both ground level and anti-air support. Goliath armament consists of twin anti-armor 30mm smoothbore autocannons on the arms which fire explosive shells and Hellfire-AA scatter missiles. As such, while goliaths are primarily used against aerial targets, they still pose a great threat to infantry. Goliaths were further upgraded with the arrival of the United Earth Directorate in the Koprulu Sector. With improved propulsion technologies via Charon Boosters and upgrades to existing targeting system software, the goliath's range via its Hellfire missiles was increased dramatically. UED goliaths featured a large machine-gun attached to the lower torso and missile racks on the "shoulders".11This design was adopted by the Dominion.12 Many goliaths were equipped with three guns, one on each arm and one between the "legs". By the Second Great War, another variant existed with two additional guns mounted coaxially with the main cannon. The autocannons can be replaced with shovel-hands to allow a pilot to (dis)embark while in the field. = 06. Diamondback (with tech lab) = The Diamondback is a terran hover-tank. The first diamondback prototypes were produced by the Terran Confederacy during the Great War, but never developed beyond that stage. Prior to the Second Great War the Dominion used them against the zerg on Vygoire. Their fire on the move ability makes them great for rearguard actions when pulling back to safer ground and they're strong enough to do good damage to just about any ground unit or structure. A fewgoliaths for support wouldn't be amiss as they have no anti-air capability. = 07. Predator (with tech lab) = Predators, sometimes called "cybercats", are big, heavy robots shaped like cats. Predators are available as a special anti-infantry. Predators unleash a lightning field AoE burst which deals 20 damage with every attack. While they gain no bonus against any unit type, a handful of them can easily bring down swarms of zerglings or other low health units with their AoE burst attack. A primary weakness to using predators is that, for their cost, they are not very durable for a melee unit. Also, because they are mechanical units, they cannot be paired with medics or medivac dropships (though they can potentially be paired with the science vessel). Without armor upgrades, predators will die fairly easily against ranged attackers. = 08. Cyclone = The cyclone is a terran unit. To keep personnel out of harm's way, the Terran Dominion developed the cyclone, a mobile assault drone armed with twin Typhoon missile pods that engage air and ground threats. The cyclone also features a sophisticated lock-on system, which allows it to concentrate fire on an enemy while on the move. Originally designed as a robotic vehicle, the cyclone evolved over several iterations to become a terran-piloted vehicle, due to the creativity of humans (or, as some would call it, insanity), that AIs cannot match. The cyclone is a fast mechanical unit, able to focus on single enemy units and use its ranged attack on them while moving. It moves at the same speed as the protoss stalker.36 It is intended as an early mechanical option for harassment.7 Stalkers equipped with blinkare a good counter to the unit.8 Using the cyclone to its full potential and reacting to it well are both heavily dependent on micro.9 The unit works similarly to thediamondback from the Wings of Liberty campaign. The cyclone can auto-attack both air and ground units. = 09. Thor (with tech lab and armory) = The thor is a huge and powerful terran mechanical walker. Despite the thor being smaller than the Odin, the thor is still heavily armed and armored, and known to be one of the most heavy and powerful mechanical units in the Dominion Armed Forces. "These Thors are smaller than the Odin but they handle better -- and they still hit hard." - Rory Swann Named after the Norse god of thunder, the thor is a class of siege-walker. Those in service during the Second Great War were more maneuverable than the Odin incarnation. = Design "This siege-walker may not be unstoppable, but it is undoubtedly close." Heavy composite neosteel-ceramic armor protects the thor. The plates are modular and can be replaced easily if damaged, or exchanged for thicker versions depending on battlefield conditions. Designed to defeat high-explosive armor piercing rounds, as well as disrupt the searing beams of energy-based weapons, the thor’s plating offers unparalleled protection to the pilot and the mech’s internal systems. Its innermost layer has a heat-resistant kinetic mesh that prevents damage from shrapnel, slugs, or even sheared armor fragments.4 ATVX has also developed an "immortality protocol," allowing a thor to repair itself in the field as long as its hull remains intact. The thor's cockpit is pressurized and protected by a military-gradesteelglass canopy, as well as thick layers of composite neosteel-ceramic armor. At its center lies the pilot´s seat, which helps prevent operator injuries through powerful inertial dampeners and a foam-padded six-point harness. Multiple gauges and screens monitor the mech’s systems, and the main holographic display projects computer-generated imagery of the terrain. Were this screen to fail, the steelglass canopy has a fully integrated heads-up-display, a navigation screen, and a basic targeting system. = System The thor is equipped with different types of heavy weapons. It is armed with four "Thor's Hammer" particle accelerators (two are fired from each arm). Originally, four 250mm strike cannons resided on its back,5 but these have since been replaced by Punisher cannons. These fire 250mm anti-aircraft shells fitted with advanced electronics to minimize wasted shots. Their depleted uranium cores allow them to punch through the plating of heavily armored aerial targets, causing serious damage. Each shell is individually chambered by a basic auto-loading mechanism that simplifies maintenance and repairs. The cannons' rate of fire is capped to avoid malfunctions and to extend the service life of the ordnance. Bypassing the limit is not recommended, as the cannons may melt or explode. For aerial opponents, the thor is equipped with Javelin missile launchers. These are located on both sides of the steelglass canopy, and fire four small, IFF fragmentation warheads that can rip through multiple, lightly armored aerial targets on a single salvo. Due to the missiles’ small size, the thor can carry a large payload, ensuring it will be fully prepared to deal with groups of flying bogeys even in drawn-out engagements. The thor can be optionally outfitted with 330mm barrage cannons. The thor can be transported by the Hercules dropship and medivac dropships. One thor fills up the medivac's entire capacity, transforming into a cube-like shape and hanging from underneath. As of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, the thor can switch between Javelin missiles (which destroy light air units) and Punisher cannons (which are single-target attacks designed to take on powerful air units). = Combat Roles A thor's primary role is to act as the spearhead: a big tough unit that can push past an artillery barrage or fortified positions or push into an enemy base and lead marines into battle. Its other primary role is to defend allied units from air attacks with its powerful anti-air weaponry. It works well against light air units like mutalisks, but the attack is not as effective against heavily armored air units such as battlecruisers. The thor is countered by range, mobility, and certain anti-armor units. It doesn't deal splash damage to ground units, therefore, it cannot effectively deal with massed units such as marines, zerglings, and zealots. A popular strategy with the unit is the "thor harass" (sometimes called "thorship"), similar to the reaver harass of StarCraft. It involves pairing the thor with a medivac dropship, combining the thor's power and the mobility of the latter. Concept Arts Hellion_SC2_Game1.jpg|Hellion Hellion_SC2_head1.jpg|Hellion's Face (before go into Walker-Mode) Hellbat_SC2-HotS_Art3.jpg|Hellbat BattleHellion_SC2_Head1.jpg|Hellbat (after Hellion's Transform) Vulture_Heaven'sDevils_Art1.jpg|Vulture SpiderMine_SC2-WoL_Story1.jpg|Spider Mines SiegeTank SC2-WoL-TankMode.jpg|Siege Tank - Tank Form SiegeTank SC2-WoL Story1.jpg|Siege Tank - Siege Mode Goliath SC2 Art1.jpg|Goliath Widow Mine SC2 Rend.jpg|Widow Mine Render widow-mine_wide.jpg|Widow Mine - Wipe View Cyclone_SC-FM_Art1.jpg|Typhoon Cyclone_SC2-LotV_Story1.png|Cyclone ThorCE SC2 Rend1.jpg|Thor - Collection Edition Starcraft-2-Terran-Thor.jpg|Thor Star Port Basic, Support and Defense Buildings Supply Depot The supply depot houses all the goods, tools and accessories that are necessary for the running of a terran base. It is used by both military units and colonists. The role as provide supplies. Under the Terran Confederacy, supply depots were standard for military bases and possessed a universal design. This design was that of a low, one-story, metal-clad structure, a spacious waiting area and a counter separating said area from the storage racks on the other side. Such storage includes weapons, ammunition and even SCVs. During the Second Great War, through research of protoss artifacts, Doctor Egon Stetmann gained insight into protoss architecture and was able to develop orbital depots—supply depots capable of being dropped from the Hyperion and surviving entry through a world's atmosphere to a point designated by a SCV-planted beacon. the depot gains the ability to lower and rise from the ground. When lowered ground units may pass over it. Unlike the Perdition turret, it is not considered burrowed or hidden when lowered. = Abilities 01. Lower/Raise Supply Depot - Lowers the structure into the ground so ground units may pass over it. The structure may be raised back to block pathing. Friendly units standing on the structure are pushed the nearest edge when the structure is raised. Enemy units standing on top prevent the structure from being raised. The structure's attributes, other than blocking movement, are not changed when it is lowered. 02. Calldown: Supplies - The orbital command can target a supply depot to permanently grant it an extra 8 supply. The modified supply depots look different, but are still capable of raising and lowering themselves. Refinery A refinery is a somewhat ramshackle and antiquated terran structure, designed to speed up the arduous process of the vespene gas mining on the more desolate terran worlds within the Koprulu sector. Constructed on top of a geyser, the refinery processes the raw gas into a harvestable form and then automatically packages the gas into containers easily transportable by SCVs. Refines Vespene Gas. Refineries have a core that, if damaged, can destroy the entire refinery in an explosion. Automated Refinery refineries can be upgraded to automated refineries once the player acquires fifteen protoss research points. Automated refineries cost twice as many minerals and build slower, taking forty-five seconds, but are otherwise identical to the normal refinery in terms of stats. Bunker The bunker is a terran defensive structure. Its role as Infantry support structure, and armed with Strike Turret. "Now we could use some chairs please. Pretty please." - A Dominion marine commenting on the bunker's interior. Bunkers, sometimes referred to as "battlefield coffins", are low-domed structures that may be constructed with paristeel or neosteel plating. They may be built almost anywhere using manufacturing processes which are standard for SCVs. Once erected the armor plating makes them very difficult to take apart. The bunker typically accommodates, but is not limited to, four individuals. Weapon ports are located on all sides, with ammunition racks above them. Entry and exit is through a single hatch to the rear. Wolfe Industries sold an improved bunker firing port with a magnetic rail during the Second Great War; the rail increased the muzzle speed of fired projectiles. Raynor's Raiders also developed upgrades during the war. The Shrike turret added an automated gun on the roof and was based on the zerg spore crawler. Another upgrade added an armored carapace to the exterior and was based on the ultralisk. = Armament: The Shrike turret is an automated gun mounted on top of terran bunkers. The Shrike turret's range and damage is equivalent to a garrisoned marine without upgrades. The turret allows an empty bunker to defend itself. The Shrike turret upgrade and the fortified bunker upgrade are mutually exclusive. The latter increases bunker hit points. We have developed an automated turret that comes standard with all bunkers. This turret, which is based on our studies of spore crawlers, adds extra firepower to manned bunkers and also allows unmanned bunkers to contribute to base defense. Abilities in a Bunker Marines and marauders in a bunker can use their stimpacks. Stimpack becomes available within the bunker commands (load, unload, etc.). Bunkered medics may heal units in the same bunker. Missile Turrets The missile turret is a terran defense building designed to destroy air units and detect invisible and burrowed units. Its role as a Anti-air automated defensive structure "I hate these things. They can sense me even when I'm cloaked. We should take these out." - Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan Missile turrets are inexpensive structures that fire the Longbolt missile. The system may be computer controlled to automatically engage aerial targets. A secondary manual control mode allows the system to fire at ground targets as well (by the Second Great War, manual control was apparently the de facto method of operation). Turrets are also equipped with a tracking scanner hat allows powerful sensors capable of detecting cloaked vessels to center in on an identified target. Running on a set of power cells, a missile turret is able to operate independently for at least forty years. The characteristic diffusion of information between the terran factions, frequently through clandestine or illicit methods, made the missile turret a standard defense system in the Koprulu sector. Refinements to the system continued to be disseminated in a similar fashion. By the Second Great War, Enlightened Dynamics had developed a new titanium housing for missile turrets, allowing turrets to absorb more damage before failing. By this stage, Hellstorm batteries could also be fitted to turrets, each battery firing waves of short-range missiles for a saturation effect. = Armament: 01. Longbolt missiles 02. Hellstorm missile pods - gain Hellstorm Battery secondary attack. Hellstorm batteries fire 8 missiles that each deals 1 point of splash damage. Hellstorm Bateries are an additional weapon set that can be fitted to your missile turrets. Each battery fires several small missiles that accompany the standard missile attack and saturate the target area on impact. Hellstorm Batteries are a great way to welcome swarms of enemy flyers to your base. Don't disappoint! Senseo Tower The sensor tower is a terran building, an Research and Development Center Add-on 01. Tech-lab The tech lab is a terran add-on. It allows attached production structures to build advanced units, and provides some upgrades for those units. A structure may not be attached to both a reactor and tech lab simultaneously. The tech lab provides the advanced facilities needed to store the medpacks used by medics. During the Second Great War, Remedius Medical Systems developed a medpack storage facility that could be placed within a barracks without the need for a tech lab. (This enables medics to emerge twice as quickly from a barracks attached to a reactor.) 02. Reactor The reactor is a terran add-on. It lengthens the build queue by three slots and allows two units to be built simultaneously (this requires pushing the hotkey twice or selecting the unit icon twice, otherwise only one unit is built). A structure may not be attached to both a reactor and a tech lab at once. 03. Tech Reactor The tech reactor is an add-on structure. Tech reactors were developed by Raynor's Raiders scientist Egon Stetmann after doing extensive research on protoss plasma shields. The results of his research allowed the reactor and tech lab to be combined into one facility, allowing for the functionality of both add-ons. The Terran Dominion eventually acquired the research to use tech reactors, as did the terran race as a whole. By 2506, the tech reactor was used almost exclusively over the previous two add-ons. Trivia *Basically that on StarCraft which using the Terran race. *Next the weapons and armors will beased on like Quake 4, Space Marines, and etc. But those with armor-piercing ammunition.